


Six Times Klaus Cheered Up His Siblings + One Time They Returned the Favor

by GiuGiu



Series: TUA Kid Fics [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Klaus/Dave, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, but that's in the future/past haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuGiu/pseuds/GiuGiu
Summary: Number Four knows his siblings better than they know themselves. And more importantly, he knows how to cheer them all up.Featuring games you probably played as a kid, like: Simon Says, House, Cops and Robbers, Hide and Seek, and many more.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: TUA Kid Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299557
Comments: 26
Kudos: 306





	Six Times Klaus Cheered Up His Siblings + One Time They Returned the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> They're seven-years-old. So, you know, adorable and innocent. Sometimes they use words most seven-year-olds wouldn't but these are homeschooled billionaires, they're gonna have a decent vocabulary.
> 
> Idk where they learned all these games.

6.

“Two, Two, Two, Two, Twooo,” a small voice whines in his ear. Two frowns at the wall and crosses his arms even harder. He will not give in.

“TWO, Two, Twooo,  _ Two _ , Two, Two,” Four waves his hand in his face. “C’moon!” Two side-eyes his brother but doesn’t say a word. He’s determined to stay mad until dinner. He always gives in too fast. But not this time.

“Twoooo,” Four moans despairingly, “please! I don’t wanna play by myself.” 

Two huffs. “Play with Six.” 

“I can’t, I wanna play Cops and Robbers.  _ Y’know _ what happened last time.” Two bites his lip, thinking. Yes, the last time they had all played Cops and Robbers, Four had tackled Six and nearly been torn apart by their brother’s tentacles. Dad had forbid Six from playing “tactile” games after that.

“I’ll let you be the Cop,” his brother whispers. Two sighs, as hard as he tried, he could never stay angry at Four. Even if his brother had just made him look stupid during lessons. French was a stupid language, anyways. So what if he conjugated some verbs the wrong way? He nods stiffly. 

“Fine. But I wanna play in the kitchen.” Mom was making cookies and she might let them lick the spoon if they stayed in her vicinity.

“Okay!” Four cheers. 

Five minutes later, Two feels that his grudge has been sufficiently avenged when he pushes Four to the floor and “hand-cuffs” him with a dish towel. “Gotcha.”

“Nooo!” His brother cries, smiling face smushed into the hard ground under the breakfast table. 

☂☂☂

5.

“We’re playing House.” 

Seven blinks. “Okay.” She turns back to her book. 

“Well,  _ c’mon _ .” Four lightly tugs on her arm. 

“Oh.” Seven startles. She puts her book down. “Okay.” She lets her brother tug her up, up, up to the attic where the rest of her siblings are. Seven’s eyes widen when she realizes her siblings have moved the boxes and old furniture to resemble a sitting room of sorts. Three puts her hands on her hips and smiles when she sees Seven. 

“Good! We needed a daughter.” Because Three is the mom. “Three is always the mom,” Six whispers, petting Four’s hair. Four barks. 

“I’m very disappointed in you,” Dad Five tells his “children.” He shakes his head and writes something in his journal (aka Two’s repurposed French notebook.) One, Two, and Six hang their heads in faux-shame and Four smiles and lays down on the floor.

“Woof,” he tells Seven. She grins back at him and let’s Mom Three braid her hair.

No one notices the window panes lightly trembling.

☂☂☂

4.

“Get down!” Four squeals and tries to pull him behind the sofa. His brother can’t actually move him, no one can, but One crouches down anyways. 

“What’s going on?” One asks, fearing intruders. Should he be protecting Four right now? Where are his other siblings? He starts to stand up.

“No!” Four tugs on the end of his uniform jacket so One ducks back down behind the sofa. Maybe the intruders are armed? “Five will see you!”

“Five?” What?

“Yeah!” Four giggles, “We’re playing Hide and Seek! And he cheats so be  _ quiet _ , shhh!” 

One holds back from arguing that Four is being much louder than he is and instead says, “But it isn’t free time.” It’s actually independent study time, and One had been trying to memorize his multiplication facts.

Four eyes the flashcards in his hand. “So?”

“We’re not supposed to be playing Hide and Seek! Dad says-”

“Shh!” His brother shushes him and grabs his flashcards. “Okay, okay. What’s one times four?” One frowns at him.

“Four.” 

“Yup! See we’re studying  _ and  _ having fun.”

“You guys are horrible at this.” One and Four jump and turn around to see Five sitting behind them.

Four and One follow Five around as he searches for their other siblings. “Five times three?” His brother asks when Five finds their sister. 

“Three times six?” He asks when Three tells them she knows their brother’s hiding place.

“Two times us!” Four screams when their brother jumps out of a closet and declares himself the winner.

One laughs and watches Five and Two argue over Hide and Seek rules. And he thinks maybe having fun doesn’t have to be such a bad thing. 

☂☂☂

3.

Three leaves her independent training session with a sick feeling in her stomach. Normally, she loved her power. But these trainings were different. It was one thing to make one of her brothers give her their cookie. It was another thing to make a man stab himself in the leg. She shudders. Where does her dad even find these people?

She opens the door to her room and finds Four laying on her bed. “Hey, sis,” he calls to her. She can see he helped himself to her sparkly pink nail polish while she was gone.

She wants to lay in bed and maybe just forget about the last hour, but Four is taking up all the space. She sits at her vanity instead. 

She looks at her reflection and is suddenly overcome with the need to change it. She grabs her pick and tears at her hair harshly. Each swipe more aggressive than the last. Hot tears are stinging the back of her eyes and she can feel her throat close up. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Four says, hopping off her bed. He watches her face through the mirror for a moment and she ignores him. Then he’s swiping the pick out of her hand before she can stop him.

She whirls around, “Give it back!” She yells.

“No.” Her brother is watching her like he knows why she’s upset. And she really hopes he doesn’t. 

“I heard a rumor,” she starts and Four raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish. She wipes a stray tear away, betrayed by her stupid eyes. “Ugh! I didn’t say you could come in here!” She says instead and reaches for the pick but he moves to hold it behind his back.

“I know. I wanna play a game.” He says it calmly and it makes Three even madder.

“I don’t want to play a game with you! You’re so annoying! Leave me al-”

Four interrupts. “Simon Says be quiet.” 

Three’s mouth shuts with a snap.

“Simon Says sit down and let me paint your nails.”

She sits and lets her brother pick out a shiny blue polish. 

“Simon Says training sucks.”

Three frowns. “That’s not how the game works.”

“Simon knows,” Four says and sticks his tongue out. Three can’t help but giggle and then her brother joins in and they spill the nail polish all over the floor.

☂☂☂

2.

Five’s head is going to explode. Or at least, it feels that way. He rubs at his temples and glares at his lasagna. It’s lunch time, but he’s not hungry. He had blinked too many times today and is now paying for it dearly, to his chagrin.

“Tu as échoué à l'examen français.” Three tells Two.

“Tais-toi!” Two shouts at her. 

Five closes his eyes as his siblings get louder and louder, each word like a knife to his brain.

“Hey guys!” Four calls out, raising his voice above the others. “Let’s play a game!”

Everyone shuts up, Five revels in the blessing, fearing it will be short-lived.

“What game?” One asks. 

Five keeps his head down, staring at his lasagna. 

“I bet we can set a new record with the Quiet Game!” Four suggests. “Last time we only got to six minutes!”

“Yeah, because you got bored.” Two reminds him. 

“I bet I won’t talk first this time,” Four challenges. Five smirks. His brother certainly knows how to motivate their siblings.

☂☂☂

1.

Six watches Three push Five to the ground “Tag!” She cackles, eyes bright. Five pushes her off and stands up.

“No tag backs!” Three shrieks and Five glowers at her before chasing after One and Two. Six plucks the petals off the dandelion he had picked from the gap between cobblestones in their courtyard. His siblings are in a rough mood today, so it’s better if he doesn’t play with them. He can feel Them writhing just below the surface. Excited by the violence, even if he isn’t involved.

He looks back up when he hears Four cry out. One has Four pinned down, but Two is tugging at him. “Get off! You’re hurting him!” 

Six twitches with the instinct to leap in. But is it his instinct? Or Their’s?

One scrambles to get off his smaller brother and they all watch with trepidation as Four slowly lifts his shirt up and reveals ribs that are already bruising brightly. Six gasps as They push against him, razor sharp on his insides.

“Oh.” Four says. Then he looks up and smiles at One. “I’m fine,” he quickly pulls his shirt down. One looks unconvinced. “Really,” Four says, “It doesn’t hurt.”

Then Four turns quickly and smacks Two’s shoulder. “Tag! No tag backs!” Their siblings whirl back into action and Four stiffly walks over to Six, joining him on the cold bench.

“Are you okay?” Six asks him. Four nods but leans heavily against Six and rests his head on his shoulder.

“I’m fine, I let him tag me.” 

“Why?” 

“You looked lonely.”

Six shakes his head at his brother’s stupidity. “You could have just stopped playing.”

His brother shrugs, then winces. “Nah.”

Six hands his brother his half-naked dandelion. Four takes it and twirls it between his fingers while they sit in silence. They watch Three shriek with glee as Two chases her around and around a pillar. It makes Them start to writhe again, and Six’s cheeks heat with embarrassment. He knows Four must have felt them.

But Four just hums and says “Eye Spy with my little eye… something… brown.”

Six grins.

☂☂☂

+1

“Stop!” Four yells at them.

“My husband,” the lady gasps, reaching out to him with the hand that isn’t holding her guts in. “My husband,”

Four closes his eyes and takes a shuddering breath. 

“I’VE BEEN DEAD FOR SIXTEEN YEARS.” Another ghost yells at him. Four nods. He knows, he’s heard it a million times. Although, judging by the ghost’s Victorian era attire, he’s been dead for a lot longer.

“Tell Sally, you’ve got to tell Sally,” a woman with a caved-in head mutters urgently, leaning too close to Four. He flinches away.

“FOUR.” The Victorian guy yells. 

“WHAT?” Four yells back. Tired of it all.

He’s distracted from his spectral companions by a loud knock on his door. “Busy!” He shouts, he doesn’t want to join the study group One was insisting on. His door is shoved open anyways.

Two and Six are in the doorway, and he can see his other siblings standing behind them. Even Seven.

“We’re gonna play jump rope.” Six says. “C’mon.”

Four sees the ropes in Two’s hands and nods. “Can we do double dutch?”

“Sure.” 

He follows his siblings down the stairs. The ghosts come too. He flinches at the sight of a bloody soldier watching from the corner. That’s new. But luckily the man doesn’t join their entourage. “Tell Sally,” The woman starts again, Four shakes his head. Three takes his hand.

“Cinderella or Miss Mary Mack?” Two asks when they get to the courtyard. Four raises an eyebrow.

“I get to go first?”

“Sure,” Two shrugs and One nods. Four smiles. 

“Can I have Ice Cream Soda?” Five huffs in disgust but takes the ends of two of the ropes from Two and moves into position.

“Ice cream soda, cherry on top!” They all sing loudly as Four jumps. He can still see the ghosts, but his brothers and sisters are closer. And louder. “Who’s your boyfriend? I forgot! A, B, C,” Four laughs when he trips up on the letter D. He usually gets a lot farther. 

“Try again,” Seven says and no one protests. So he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak French, so if I messed it up really bad please let me know~


End file.
